PREPARATE
by eidricoll
Summary: Pense en escribirte un algo pero es muy dificil
1. Un prólogo actuando como introduccion

17/04/2014

Querida persona:

El mundo es constante en un segundo cambia tu vida, puede que hace un minuto estes escapando de alguien y en el presente estes besando a tu enemigo, puede que hace un segundo estes bien pero ahora te encuentras tirado en la calle por un paro cardiaco de esos que a la gente le da pavor pensarlos por miedo a sufrirlos, quizás te encontrabas triste y ahora te estes sintiendo infinito como decía Charlie en la novela de las ventajas de ser un marginado, puede que una canción que te hace sentir triste acabe y empiece a sonar la canción que te alegra todos tus días dejando al olvido lo anterior, sabes hace años quería escribirte... algo aun en esta fecha no se que escribirte porque Creí que sería fácil escribir algo para ti, pues te amo y me es fácil decírtelo, pero no fue así; cuando pienso en tu ser vienen a mi mente colores brillantes, mi cuerpo se alegra y siento ganas de cantar y bailar… y las letras… las letras simplemente se van. Y lo comprendo, ¿sabes? Sé que hablar no siempre significa comunicar algo, a veces las palabras sobran y los abrazos se hacen presente. Como ahora que te escribo sin querer y anhelo tus brazos rodeando mi ser… y tengo ganas de sentirte por todo mi cuerpo en unos de esos besos robados que me dabas cuando niños, y que aun ya a punto de empezar nuestro ultimo año los sigues robando creyendo que no me doy cuenta de que eres tu la que lo hace, y aun después de nuestras constantes peleas crees tener el control sobre mi cuerpo porque soy enteramente tuyo aunque tu cabeza aun no lo sepa me dan ganas de ocultarme en tu cama y jamas escapar porque tu casa es mi guarida y la mia yo se que es tu palacio nuetros cuerpos aunque no lo creas se conectan y sabes que aunque tu no entiendas de quien es esta carta o talvez ya te des la idea te juro que no me ire de este mundo ni de tu vida por que querida persona pero por razones de que ya vas terminando de leer la carta y se que llego bien a su destino porque aunque soy denso como un ladrillo siempre logro encontrarte y que no te falte nada, Geraldine pataki ten por seguro que no me rendirá y te tendre a mi lado por el resto de mis días porque eres enteramente mia y de nadie mas y ojala cuando termines esta carta estes preparada porque estamisma noche te raptare y seras solo para mi, porque yo soy tu posesivo y tu mi persona

con intención de que

enteres rápidamente quien soy

_**tu mantecado**_

pdtt: hablo en serio cecile, hilda, helga, Geraldine, Julieta y todas las personas que eres para mi esta noche te preparas porque voy por ti

* * *

-helga helga oye helga te encuentras bien-

- phebs-

-que sucede-

-no puedo ir contigo esta noche a tu casa te veo mañana hoy voy a estar ocupada-

-bien le dire a Gerald que acompañe a arnold a comprar cordones no quiero que termines embarazada... ah y si esta conversación nunca sucedió olvidando-

-...-PHOEBE-

THE END


	2. Un inicio

SE preguntarán como es que llegue a tal punto de no soportar la presencia de huelga sin querer tomarla para mi bueno no voy a explicar hechos solo quiero empezar todo desde la primera algo que le mande y quizás estéis pensando que empezaron mis desasosiegos con ella hace dos o tres años o quizás me crean que la amo desde hace tres meses o algo por el estilo pero no, esta es la verdadera historia del porque el como el cuándo y el porque(para empezar con esta primera parte de movida debo temer que explicárselos porque para mi pesar en esa epoca de tierna infancia aún no podía ni escribir un simple número o talvez sí pero no lo necesitaría)

2/8/1997

a mis pocos años de vida ya era un mismísimo dolor en el trasero para todos los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes pues mis constantes lloriqueos y jugarretas contra ellos ya había sido la causa de muchos desalojos de huéspedes es por eso que en ese mismo día mis abuelos decidieron inscribirme o matricularme en la que sería mi primera escuela o como repetían en el mismo lugar su segundo hogar la verdad apenas llegue el primer día no era nada más que maltratarlos a todos incluso llegue a tal extremo de pegarle a una pequeña niña que no recuerdo en mis memorias

Pero llego la que sería el fruto de mis constantes pensamientos futuros geraldine pataki era una niña muy linda pero la verdad al verla algo en mi se despertó y lo sentí tan extraño que creí que era algo malo así que empezó a enojarme con todo el mundo, hasta que llegue a una pequeña niña de ojos rasgados ya habia armado todo mi plan me había burlado de todo el mundo hasta de un gordinflon que robaba galletas y decidi atacar a la oriental solo me acuerdo de ese momento un mísero segundo en el que sentí como alguien me sacaba del camino no vi más sólo la cabellera rubia y unos ojos rabiosos, luego desperté en casa y una buena regañada de mis abuelos me hizo cambiar de parecer porque me había acordado de la pequeña niña rubia y me di cuenta quien me había golpeado había sido ella y sólo ella al día siguiente me la encontré justo en la entrada de la guardería vestía un lindo oberol rosa que combinaba perfectamente con su moño no pude resistirme al verla mojada de querer protegerla bajo mi paraguas cualquier intencion mala que tenía se fue de mi ser con sólo ver esos grandes ojos azules como los zafiros mirándome con una personalidad pura no sabía ni como disculparme por lo que había ocurrido antes así que solo opte por una frase que le ilumino una sonrisa verdadera" oye me gusta tu moño porque combina con tu vestido" al parecer solo eso le vasto para desbordarla de felicidad y lograr su perdón pero eso solo fue el inicio de la serie de hechos que ocurrieron los días siguientes en los cambios de su personalidad


	3. Terror rosa

04-08-1997

buen día a la persona que lee esto

para no excluir mis modales ya más por inercia que por cortesía me permito saludarlo a usted, si usted la persona que esta leyendo esto se preguntara que demonios le pasa a este tipo que escribe cartas de otras fechas en las que seguramente no tendría tan amplió el vocabulario, y hasta nisiquiera supiera escribir

pues lamentó decirlo irremediablemente que usted tiene toda la razón pero me permito mandarle las cartas para aliviar un peso de algo que a su corta edad aún no entendería y por consiguiente si usted decide leer la carta sería totalmente de su libre albedrío o como quiera llamarlo según la expresión que use pero esto es para constatar a la persona que leerá esta carta seguramente después de que usted la lea que no estoy tan loco y no soy tan denso

como le narraba en mi anterior carta nada, realmente nada podría describirme tal asombro que me causo ver que la dulce niñita a quien había conocido el primer día de clases y me habia hecho cambiar de opinión se convirtiria en mi constante tortura pero sin embargo no me molestaba y eso se los narrare a continuación

me encontré con la pequeña rubia quien después de haberme regalado esa sonrisa de ángel me acompaño entrando riendo conmigo, ese día cambie completamente por la sonrisa que me había regalado incluso habia conseguido hacerme amigo de un chico de piel morena, pero luego comenzó el final un gordinflón que me daba asco ( pero que luego muuuuucho tiempo después se convertiría en un gran aliado ) empezó a burlarse de mi querido ángel no podía dejarla sola pero sin embargo sabía que sí me acercaba mucho y lo encontraba riéndose te juró querido lector sinceramente hubiera sido el asesino más infante y brutal de todos lo hubiera partido a la mitad y mi ángel le daría miedo mi presencia así que sólo me límite con toda mi fuerza de voluntad a darle mis galletas había notado que no traía nada de comer y me límite a sonreír le un poco pero el esfuerzo se vio recompensado porque instantáneamente ella mostró ese dulce rostro y me dejo contemplarlo varios segundos, pero luego vino el problema el gordo empezó a maltratarle y apenas cuando iba a ir a encestarle un golpe por osarse a tocar a mi ángel ella ya lo había noqueado mi cuerpo se entumeció y no pude evitar la adrenalina y morid a unos de mis compeñoros hasta qué sentí unos brazos realmente fuertes empujarme y gritarme el apodo que me acompañaría ( y todavía lo hace ) por mi vida

- apartaré cab.. Cab.. Cabeza de balon- me autocastigue creyendo que ella habia actuado de esa manera por mi comportamiento y dije ella es el ángel que me castiga mis malas acciones no quise volver a lastimarla y ella se convirtio en el terror rosa de los infantes y hasta adolescentes en el futuro que nos acompañarían por el resto de nuestras vidas

continuara

lamento habre tardado más de un mes y medio y con ese cap tan corto pero la verdad tenía el ánimo por los suelos hasta que vi los comentarios y dije, no ellos necesitan que les de algo y si me gustan sus comentarios me animan y mucho gracias por leer hasta aqui puede que no actualiza cada semana quizá nunca lo haga pero lo haré cada mes jurado de corazón


End file.
